Music box
by Maylin-Chan
Summary: Royai Short stories and drabbles. Chapter 21 is up.
1. Present: Music Box

A/n: This chappie has been edited, no major changes but some parts worded differently. I know I haven't been on forever but now I'm going to edit the old stuff and hopefully get back on track and post some new chapters too. I may change some of the stories that I didn't like but it's all just a big maybe.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Music box:1:Present, Music Box

Present

Lt. Riza Hawkeye was a complicated woman or maybe she was so simple that it was complicated. It that made any sense at all.

Her birthday was coming up, not that she even did disclose her age, there was something about women and thier age.

Roy had no idea what to give her, a gun would be bad because she already had so many (to point at him).

He walked down the street, still puzzled about the whole gift problem when Roy stopped in front of a store and walked in quietly. His eye was caught by a small pretty and pink box.

Roy carefully opened the latch and pushed the top of the box up. He brought the box close to his eye and saw a small wooden ballerina right in front of the mirror. He turned the knob and the ballerina began to spin. A heart-breaking melody filled his ears. It was perfect.

He hurried on to the cash register, exited that he had gotten the perfect gift for Riza Hawkeye though it was so unlike her, she wasn't the type of the girl who was into the pinkish and prettyish things.

He smiled, it was the perfect way to express his feelings. He could imagine the late Maes Hughes saying "A better way to express your feelings is by giving her a ring."

But this was perfect; it wasn't like he was going to ask her to marry him. At least, not yet. 'Perfect' he thought again and smiled at the store clerk, 'Just perfect.'


	2. Present: Ballet

A/n: edited chapter. I just worded things differently again.

Disclaimer: don't own nothing but the clothes on my back.

Music box: 2 : Present, Ballet

Ballet

Ballet was a dance of grace and it was very elegant. It was the hardest dance of all. You had to train many long, hard hours and years to master ballet.

Riza had seen first ballet at the age of five. She marveled at the dancers who seemed to be floating on the stage effortlessly. Riza had never seen anything quite like it and she was determined to learn. Her mother smiled and nodded when Riza confronted her with the dream.She was happy that her little Riza was going to be a ballerina. Riza spent her whole childhood dancing. Not only ballet but she learned many other dances. She was best, she worked hard and she was never yelled at. Nobody understood why she stopped dancing. Ballet was hard and complicated but she mastered it perfectly.

'Roy is like ballet. He's hard and complicated.' Riza thought as she examined the music box Roy had given her today for her birthday. She thought over and over again, why he would give her a music box especially since it was pink and pretty. If you knew Riza, you knew that she wasn't a pink and pretty type of girl.

His gift was very different from the ones her co-workers have given her. Unlike her superior's gift, they were guns and some holders(gun holders, of course).

She opened her music box to find a wooden ballerina on a spring and Riza begins to turn the knob. Then a heart-breaking melody creaks out of the box and the wooden ballerina began to spin. After the music box became quiet, Riza felt an urge in her to get up and dance. The melody was beautiful and Riza's dancing spirit perked up when she listened. She thanked them all for their gifts and set on packing them up.

"I hope you liked my gift, Lt. Hawkeye." Roy smirked as he waited for Riza to answer.

"It's a lovely music box with a heart-breaking melody. I think I heard the piece before." Riza answered truthfully as she felt his eyes still gazing at her.

"Oh, really? Where have you heard of such a melody?" Roy questioned, his eyes never leaving Riza's face.

"I think at an old ballet recital I was in. I was casted as the lead role." Riza began her paperwork. Roy shot her a look but she ignored it.

"Ballet? You were a ballerina?" Those words caught everyone's attention.

"Yes, sir. Nothing too big, I assure you." Roy smiled, Riza, a ballerina? Who would have thought?

Riza felt happy for some strange reason and thought to herself, 'Roy is like ballet. I'll master him, perfectly.'


	3. Jazz

A/N: This is edited! Yaaay. I'm working! So I'm going to basically edit all the chapters then get back on the ball with writing new ones.

Music Box: 3: Jazz

Jazz is a tune all its own, going at any beat and any rhythm. Jazz could be lively and Jazz could be sad. Jazz was something original. Roy loved Jazz.

Roy had been sitting in his office, avoiding his too boring paper work as he hummed a little jazzy tune under his breath.

"Sir, you should finish your paperwork." Roy noticed that Riza had slammed her hand on the table to get his attention.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I'm not feeling well enough to continue. In fact I think I have a horrible disease that reacts to touching paperwork. I'll break into hives and I'll start swelling! I might even land in the hospital."

"Either way you'll land in the hospital if you don't do your paperwork or you touch your paperwork. I suggest touching your paperwork would hurt less then a bullet through your side." She simply answered. Roy's eyes widened. She tilted her head in an innocent matter. He gave in.

An hour later, Roy thought 'Strange. Very strange indeed.' Hawkeye didn't even notice the playboy magazine on Roy's desk. He slowly lifted it up behind one of his stacks of finished paperwork. He studied each page with a sharp eye and drooled at the girls.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Roy's magazine and paperwork was ruined with the bullets that had been shot. Roy whimpered and Hawkeye glared at him. "If you want hookers sir, go to a bar. If you want your life, please continue your paperwork." Hawkeye stated coldly and then added after a moment's thought, "Sir."

"Hawkeye, I don't need hookers. I need girls in mini-skirts, co-workers especially." Roy smirked arrogantly. Riza looked at him before responding.

"I am sure Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Cain will wear mini-skirts if you issue it. I could enter a brief conversion with the men about your orders." She said, amused at what Roy's attempt at a comeback might be like.

"Do you enjoy listening to Jazz, Lt. Hawkeye?" Hawkeye was thrown back by this question. It was so off topic and Roy grinned at the surprise displayed on her face.

"Well, sir I believe I do like music. So the answer is yes, I do like Jazz."

"Have you ever felt like Jazz?" Roy was advanced towards her in a very elegant matter. Something didn't feel right. Not at all.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. Please explain yourself." Five feet……Two feet…six inches…..and a bit too close for Riza's comfort. Roy smiled as if he knew that he had invaded Riza's personal space.

"I see. Maybe I'll have to show you something about Jazz." He was close, very close. Riza needed to get away.

"Sir, I think it will be best if we cancel these Jazz lessons of yours and apply ourselves to the paperwork that needs our attention." Riza replied as Roy pulled back from her and headed for his desk.

'She is something isn't she?' Roy thought to himself. 'Her answers are so original.'


	4. Hitting on her

A/n: Edited.

Music box: 4: Hitting on her

Roy always wanted Hawkeye. They say, "You want what you can't have." _She_ was the only one he could not have. _She _was the only one who didn't want him. Roy had a change of heart, instead of being scared of her deadly gun he would flirt with her. She would have to _want_ him.

"Riza, how lovely do you look today?"

"Sir, do you know what happens to a man with a playboy personality?"

"He snatched every heart in sight, including yours?"

"Wrong, sir. He dies a horrible death with thousands, of thousand of gunshot wounds." Roy slipped his arms around Lt. Hawkeye's waist and she blanked out.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

"Sir, are you hitting on me?"

"Who wouldn't want you?" His voice was sly and sedative. She hit him too. She hit on him, hard and long. Her gun was a black pistol and she used the hilt to hit him. She hit on him with her gun on the back of his head.

"Lesson learned, sir?" Roy whimpered and cried rivers of tears. She knew he learned his lesson. He still had many more to go. The lesson or moral of this was _if you hit on her, she hit on you._ With a gun, of course.


	5. Pained Eyes: The Confession

A/n: Edited chapter!

Music box: 5: Pained Eyes, The Confession and The Aftermath

Her eyes were the only thing of her that showed emotions. Her eyes were the best way to see her pain or happiness. Sometimes they were blank and lifeless like her cold face but sometimes they were different.

It was evening as Roy and Riza were sat staring at the sunset. Roy couldn't think of a better way to spend time with someone you secretly love than watching a pretty sunset.

"Roy…."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Riza murmured and Roy looked in great amazement.

'She loves me too?'

"Riza, you know we can't be together." Roy stopped and Riza turned and got up. She couldn't stand for this anymore.

"Good night, sir." Her coldness, even harder then before and her voice was blank but you could see her eyes, filling with tears and the pain that had flashed through them. She left him, to sit there as the fading sunlight turned to darkness.

It had been a month after the confession and it was like it never happen, things were normal again expect when Riza would fire bullets at him for no reason. She never strayed from her paperwork but buried herself in more. The feeling of loving someone who you swore to follow for your whole life and knowing that he didn't feel the same stabbed at Riza everyday.

"Flowers?"

"Someone send her flowers?" Voices of Roy's office whispered.

"What is going on? Why are you all at Hawkeye's desk?" Roy demanded and got up from his seat. When he saw the flowers on her desk his heart leaped to his throat and he was speechless.

"Wonderful, aren't they? I love roses." Riza's empty voice stated, she was standing behind Roy and was holding a vase. Roy turned around and their eyes met, her eyes were different. Her eyes were dull and blank like a clean sheet of paper unlike her usual safe guarded eyes that hinted amusement every now and then. His eyes filled surprise, rage, and sadness. He headed back to his desk and left the other female officers to question Hawkeye.

"Who sent them to you?" A voice asked and Riza slightly or rather pretended to smile.

"Rick."

"Are you guys dating?"

"We're engaged."

"Oh my god, when did this happen?"

"3 weeks ago."

"That stone is huge."

'Riza, I thought you loved me. I been wonder what happened to them, your feelings. What happened to those feelings? Now I know it's in a side of you, you don't ever want to touch again.' Roy thought bitterly and Riza was flashing her ring. She too had some thoughts of her own.

'I understand, sir why you never told me how you feel. You would lose your job and your chance to become fuhrer. But still it hurts, I'll never find out you ever really loved me."


	6. Pained Eyes: How to Deal

A/n: This chapter has been edited. The song is "How to Deal" by Frankie J. The lyrics are in **_bold and italics._**

Music box: 6: Pained Eyes, How to Deal

**_Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do  
Do I live my life with you as my wife  
Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream_….**

'I love her but I can't have her. It's could ruin my chances of being fuhrer or it could ruin my chances of being with her.' He thought to himself as he stared into his paperwork. 'I don't want to live like this.'

_**I gotta do this for me  
Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it  
But if I do I'll probably regret it  
How do I cope **_

Roy Mustang knew he had to make a choice. It was love or his job. If he picked one, he would just lose the other. How do you make a choice like that? To pick the one you love or to pick the job that would change lives for the better. 'Nothing is easy in the world.' She handed him a cup of coffee and smiled.

"You're making progress today with your paperwork." This was partly true due to the fact he was reviewing his life decisions, when he was suppose to be signing crappy paperwork.

_**How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with**_

'Give up. She's engaged she doesn't love you. Roy, get a grip on yourself.' Roy thought as he watched Riza pull her gun out and point it to Havoc's head. Hawkeye seemed to notice how focused his eyes were on her.

"Is everything all right, sir? You look tired, sir."

"I am fine. I have a few problems, that's all." Roy, tiredly flashed a grin. 'That is the understatement of the world.'

_**The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live...how do I deal without you**_

He couldn't have her. He had a chance but blew it for his career. 'It hurts so badly. I love her.' He doodled on some report about a weapon maker. He doodled, a very small heart and inside he put RoyxRiza , this doodle was tiny and very hard to see. Roy loved her. He had to do it. He couldn't throw away all he worked for.

"Sir, Fifteen minutes till lunch." Riza said, to only receive a very weak sound resembling okay.

Fifteen minutes later, the door made a slow creaking sound and Riza walked in. Roy now was truly working on his paperwork. He had decided if he threw the love of his life away, to have a _chance_ to become fuhrer then he better become fuhrer. Riza walked over and handed Roy his sandwich. Roy stared at the hand offering him a sandwich and he noticed the huge diamond ring she had on. With muffled thanks, Roy took the sandwich. Hawkeye seemed to notice Roy staring at her ring and she blushed.

"Do you remember that day when we were watching the sunset?"

"Yes." Roy's voice regaining strength as the memory filled his mind.

_**It's killing me to know  
That your heart's with me  
But you're with him cause I chose  
To be in this industry**_

"I still feel the same." Her voice still calm and balanced with that same tone of coldness. Roy watched Riza in amazement. This was so surreal.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you engaged?"

"It hurt being so close to you but not being able to love. I had to push you away; I had to find something to fill my emptiness where you once were. I got engaged to Rick, not because I love him but that I have move on with my own life." Those words killed Roy. It killed him to know these things.

"So you're only with him because I chose my career over you." Her eyes showed that she was in pain and the heartbreak she was going through.

"It's perfectly understandable, sir. You're trying to change the world." Her eyes once again became blank and empty and Roy did not dare look at Riza.

'But you don't know how much you have already changed mine.' Riza thought.

_**To be in this industry  
Money, shows, and hoes come along with luxury and pain  
Is all you see when you think about it  
But this is the life that I was given  
So I have to live it to the fullest  
But how do I deal in the meantime without you**_

Yesterday, had been Riza's confession of still loving him and to be honest, Roy was still a bit shell shocked.

'I picked this for myself. I was given this life to live and I should live it to the fullest. I still chose my career over the love of my life.' He yawned to himself when he was signing documents. He was going to do his paperwork for his chance. He was going to become fuhrer, what was there to lose now that he lost his one and only love. 'Now what to do with all this pain?'

She lost him. She knew it. It was her choice to push herself away from him. She couldn't stand the hurt. He was the only one and she couldn't love him. It hurt so badly but she was in the military. 'I am too soft. I knew this was coming. To be in the military was the tough. All because I am in this industry.' What could she do without him?

_**How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with**_

The pain was real, the world was tough and he was stupid. He was stupid with pain. The pain of loving someone you can't have. 'I should have known this was coming.' No, he knew this was going to happen. He knew but he didn't try to stop it.

"Sir, you look pale. Do you need to be brought to the nurse?"

"No, Hawkeye. I am fine." He lied. Roy wasn't fine, he was hurt.

_**The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'**_

"Sir, do you need anything?" Anything? He needed her right away, right by his side, right in his heart. He needed it but he can't have it. She'll always be by his side. She'll always be there right away. He could hold her in his heart. 'Riza might fall in love with Rick and I'll lose her forever.'

"No, I do not need anything!" Roy snapped. His nerves just snapped and now he had a headache from too much thinking.

"Alright, sir. Are you coming to the wedding tonight?" She got up and left. Riza had a feeling the Lt. Colonel wanted time alone. She was right, Roy needed time alone.

He walked over to Hawkeye's desk and captured a photo sitting on her desk. The wedding was starting but Roy didn't want to go. Under a couple smiling was the words Rick, alchemist and Riza, military Lt.

'That's wrong! That's where I am supposed to be. It should say Roy and Riza.' As he leaned in closer to studied the picture he realized something. Rick was just like him, he had black eyes and black hair with a cocky grin on his face. He too was an alchemist.

'What the hell? She gets a guy just like me to…..DAMN!' Roy realized that she needed someone to fill her empty spaces but she loved Roy. She loved Roy so much, that she had to replace Roy with someone just like him!

_**It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live...how do I deal without you**_

His decisions were what he lived by. He chose this for himself and knew it. He was broken heart but he was strong. He knew that he had a wedding to stop. Maybe….Maybe she wait for him……Maybe she still wants him…..Maybe life isn't so bad after all.


	7. Pained Eyes: I Can't

A/n: I didn't change this chapter that much. I edited as far as deleting stupid words and fixing my mistakes.

Music box: 7: Pained Eyes, I can't

**At the wedding, 5:00 pm**

"Are you ready?" Mr. Hawkeye asked his daughter. Her face was very well hidden under her veil, so nobody could see her face full of sorrow.

"I believe I am." her voice still cold and frosty. If you were about to marry someone you don't love but you were only marrying him for two reasons. Reason one is that he is just like Roy Mustang, the one she loved and two is that she couldn't stand loving Roy far away! The doors opened and Riza could hear the wedding music. "Dad, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll tell them to wait for you." Riza ran off to the bathroom and opened a stall. She lifted her veil and broke out in sobs. 'What I am I suppose to do? It's stupid to cry. I led this to myself.'

**Back at the office, 5:15 pm**

'Where is it?' His hand ran through the drawer. 'Where did I put it?' Roy panicked the wedding was going on right now. 'I got it!' he found it and ran out the door. He was late; they could be saying their wedding vows now! He ran and ran time slipping out of his grasp.

**At the wedding, 5:17 pm**

"Lets go." Riza placed her veil over her face again.

"Yes, darling." The music filled her ears with a deep breath she took her father's arm. Every step that she took another memory of Roy and she played in her head. 'How could this happen to me?'

**At the park, 5:18** **pm**

'Damn, she forgot to tell me which church. There are about 12 churches here.' Roy thought as he wandered aimless in the park. Today marked his lost love, a day he will forever remember. Today was one of those horrible days that you thought couldn't get any worse. It was the day where you lost your true love to a replica of yourself.

**At the wedding, 5:23 pm**

"Do you take Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Rick smiled at Riza, not knowing the pain that was displayed on Riza beneath the veil.

'This isn't what I want!'

"Do you take Robert Thomas Macbeth to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'What am I doing here?'

'Elizabeth, answer." The minister shook Riza from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you take Richard Thomas Macbeth to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!'

"I am sorry! I really am! I am sorry!" She flipped her veil over her head and ran down the red carpet. "I AM SORRY!" Riza pushed open the doors of the church and ran.

**At the park, 5:34 pm**

"Hey, sleepyhead." A soft and tender voice woke Roy. "You slept long enough." A woman sitting right next to him said. She was gorgeous and in a wedding dress.

"Riza? Is that you?"

"Yes, Roy." This was a miracle; Riza was right next to him and not a ring on her hand. The sun was setting and Riza seem to glow in the fading light of the sun making her seem heavenly. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little red box that matched the color of the setting sun and Riza's eyes.

"Will you promise me that you'll wait for me?" He opened the box and a ring appeared.

"I was saving my 'I do' for this." Riza smiled warmly at Roy as He slipped the ring on her hand. The golden ring was only encrusted with a ruby shaped as a sun. Riza gazed at her ring.

"The colors of the setting sun. The colors of your hair and your eyes. " and that was all he had to say.

A/n: Hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Return to Top


	8. Lonely for You

A/N: Edited. I don't like this songfic that much. I know I should have written another part to it for it to make more sense. This could even be a beginning of a story. The song lyrics on in _italics._ The song is "Lonely" by Akon.

Music Box: 8: Lonely for You

_Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely….._

'She left….. I am alone now.

She's not here anymore….'

Roy got in bed and rearranged the pillows…

'I can't sleep at all…'

_Woke up in the middle of the night _

_And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,_

_Coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was feeling,_

_So I hadda take a little ride,_

_Back tracking ova these few years,_

_Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin_

'She didn't even say good bye. She left 5 years ago.

She left in the middle of the night and left a note on her desk.

It said,

"Dear Colonel,

I have resigned. I am sorry. I can't follow you any more.

Yours truly,

Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye"

I couldn't believe it, she just left me.

What did I do wrong?

Now that she's gone I can't do anything right anymore.'

Roy pulled on his covers and sighed.

'What did I do wrong?'

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl…_

'I am so useless…..

Without her…..I can't smile anymore…

I don't have anybody…

She was the only one…..

Who I loved….

The only one….

For me….

She was the only one…

She cared about me… '

Roy closed his eyes, trying to forget it all…

Trying to forget

She's gone...

_Can't believe I hadda girl like you_

_And I just let you walk right outta my life,_

_After all I put you thru you still stuck  
around and stayed by my side,_

_What really hurt me is I broke your heart_

_Baby you were a good girl and I had no right,_

_I really wanna make things right, cuz without you in my life girl…._

'I know I put her through a lot….

All those horrible missions…..

But she was always by my side….

No matter how dangerous….

She would come and watch my back…

She was a good girl

But

I never realized my feelings….

How could I let her leave?'

Roy rubbed his face into the pillow and opened his eyes.

He's trying to tell himself

It's all just a dream…

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl…_

'I miss her…..

The smell of gunpowder and smoke

Reminds me of her……

There's nobody in the world like her.

I can't believe I let her slip away…

I am such a fool….

I am so lonely…..'

Roy got up and turned on the lights.

Then he sees a picture.

A picture of Riza and him smiling

At each other.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl_

_That can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come _

_Where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cuz ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,_

_Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
be so happy but now so lonely…_

'There's nobody like Riza…

I can't live with her…

I rather be with her

Than anyone else in this world…

She always made me happy

Now she made me so sad and

Lonely….'

Roy lifted the picture to his face and stared

At the happy Lt. Hawkeye…

His Lt. Hawkeye….

'Where are you now?'

_So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl…_

'I am nobody without her…'

Roy changed out of his pajamas and walked out of the room.

He got his coat and turned off the light.

'Life without Riza is no life at all…'

He opened the door and the cold breeze of the night greeted him.

_Never thought that I'd be alone,_

_I didn't hope you'd be gone this long; I just want u to call my phone,_

_So stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), _

_Baby girl I didn't mean to shout,_

_I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz..._

'I only want her…..I never thought

She would leave me all alone…

All I want her to do is come back….

I don't care if she doesn't love me back….

My life is crazy without her.'

Roy put on his shoes and walked out the door.

He closed the door and he felt like he's closing a door to something else.

He felt like he's closing the door to his heart.

So then he walked…

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl…_

_Lonely, so lonely  
so lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely)_

Roy was walking in the park and he stopped by the lake.

'I have nobody……

I want nobody but her…'

It began to rain and Roy watched his reflection

In the lake rippled by raindrops.

'Why did she leave?'

Roy stared across the lake to see a blurry figure

Of a lady.

She too was staring into the lake.

'Sir, you're useless in the rain…'

He remembered Riza saying.

Roy began to walk towards her,

His steps were fast and steady.

'Who is she?'

_Mr. Lonely _


	9. Dear Diary: A Creative Writing Piece

A/n: Edited. _Italics _are the diary entries. This chapter is just meant to be silly. I'm not going to edit this one really. I'm going to fix tiny mistakes.

Disclaimer-I wish but it's not true. I can't ever own it.

Music box: 9: Dear Diary, A Creative Writing Piece

It was a perfectly normal day at the office. Paper work, bullets, more paper work and more bullets. A perfectly normal day.

"I am done for the day." Riza stated yawning. She was tired and wanted to go home. Last night she had to drag Roy and Hughes home at 2:00 am in the morning because they were "dwrunk" as they termed it last night.

"Hawkeye. Get some rest." Roy told her as she walked out of the room. He laughed, evilly time for his evil plan. It wasn't really evil but still he knew if Riza found out he would be told to jump out a window 50 feet up and with a gun pointed to his head. He walked up to Riza's desk and rummaged through her drawers till he found his prize. "My diary, keep out." He read with drool dripping down his mouth. Roy quickly called over his co-workers and showed this to them.

"Read it all ready!" Havoc urged and the other men agreed.

Roy flipped through the pages and stopped.

"Dear_ Diary,_

_I have met the famous flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. He is pretty hot but very perverted his ambitions are very heartwarming and I swore to follow them expect the whole wearing mini-skirts thing. If that happens he won't live other day to see me in one._

_Your truly_

_Riza Hawkeye,_

_p.s. Note I do not like Roy Mustang. I can't fall in love with heartwarming, perverted, ladies man who is a complete idiot. Nope, I am too smart for him. Women crawl all over him like ants on a cake._

_p.p.s. I also met Roy's best friend Maes Hughes. He's a goofy sort of man who loves his wife with undying devotion. It's really touching how much that man loves his wife even for an idiot._"

The men could not help but laugh. "I guess you're not smart enough to date her, sir." Havoc giggled like a five year old given candy.

"Shut up! She did say I was hot! Ha-ha! Score one for me!" Roy replied trying to hide his smile. Hughes was crying the river like tears.

"She's the only one who has even thought that! I do love my wife with undying devotion!" Cain grabbed the diary and stopped at a very amusing entry.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I have met the other officers. Nothing but a group of complete fools. Havoc is a love starved idiot and Brenda is boring. Now Cain, he's alright maybe not as stupid as the others. I really hope so because I don't want to be surrounded by dimwits. Mustang tried to avoid his paperwork. I have to point a gun to his head. I got a date tomorrow. I wish Roy would ask me out, so I could say no and break his heart like he has done to so many women. That horrible, evil and horrible womanizer trying to break my heart? Not a chance._

_Love,_

_Riza Hawkeye_"

"Is this really Hawkeye's diary? Maybe I should ask her out even though she's say no….." Hughes grinned as Roy's voice trailed away.

"Why not? Your wife awaits you, Roy Mustang."

"We can't get married. We're both in the military."

"I hate you." Hughes pouted and Havoc took the diary form Cain's hands.

"Tortured my coworkers……. I tortured them again…….Tortured…………..almost killed……" he said as he read through the pages. The men gulped twice. One for the scarred memories of dodging bullets and the other for the future bullets to come. Hughes pried the diary out of Havoc's hand.

"Here's one of the later ones after we met the Ed and Al.

_Dear diary,_

_For this stupid job what have I given up? So much have I given and so much as be taken but not one "Thank you" do I get. I have to sleep with men to get Roy Mustang promoted and it's not fun. I'll tell you that much. Now I'll have to sleep with double the men to make sure Al and Ed don't get into that much trouble. I hate this job! _

_Love,_

_Riza Hawkeye_

_p.s. I rather sleep with Roy than the other men I have slept with before._

"Did I hear right? Hawkeye sleeps with people and to get you promoted!" Hughes pointed his finger at Roy and was laughing harder then any of the men.

"At least she wants to sleep with me!" He argued, his vein twitching. The other men were laughing too hard to understand a word he was saying. "Give me that!" He grabbed the journal and flipped to the last page.

"_Dear Diary,_

_You STUPID, IDIOTS! Every word I wrote before is a lie! I never slept with anyone to get Roy Mustang promoted! The only thing not a lie is that you're all IDIOTS and that this is not my REAL diary! IF YOU EVER READ SOMETHING OF MINE AGAIN, YOU WILL BE FOUND IN THE NEAREST RIVER RIGGED WITH BULLETS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? _

_Love,_

_Riza Hawkeye_"

"What a relief!" Roy breathed slowly. The other men sweat dropped and then gulped.

"Found in the nearest river rigged with bullets?" Havoc asked shakily. The men cowered at the thought. Then Riza walked back into the room. "I forgot my jacket……Oh, I see you read my little creative writing piece. How do you like it?"


	10. Dear Diary: Swiss Cheese

A/n: Edited. Again I'm not going to change that much, only spelling mistakes and etc.

Music Box: 10: Dear Diary, Swiss Cheese

He had a copy of her key. He would, being the pervert he is and she had no idea. He had a plan for it all.

"Hawkeye I need you to get me this stuff on the list. It is of importance." He handed her the list. She scanned the list and Riza's right eyebrow rose.

"Shaving cream? Hold up…..I am not getting shaving cream for you!" Riza glared at him, he gulped. He grabbed another list up from his desk. Roy handed it to her and waited. She glanced at the list and she stopped when she saw.

"A THONG? You must be kidding me. This is IMPORTANT? I refuse to believe this!" Riza held her gun up and leveled it to his head. "Tell me sir. Why do you need a thong?" She pretended to ponder and then glared at him again. He was panicking and Riza grabbed his collar. Her gun was pointed at his forehead and her grip was tight as iron.

"Not need….."Riza tugged harder and Roy choked out words. "Tho-ng….N-not need." She smiled an evil little smile and chucked a bit.

A few minutes later-

"I'll be on my way!" She put her gun back and exited the room with the list. The list was covered in little red proofreading marks and Roy's neck was almost as red as the list. On the list about 78 of the 80 things needed were found...Err…unnecessary which means more incidents like the thong incident.

At Riza's house-

Roy opened the door and ran in. On the living room table he saw a diary. This was real diary and her real diary meant real secrets! He picked it up and flopped himself on the couch. On the cover it said "Welcome to Riza's world! Stay out if you want to live!" 'Finally!' He flipped to the fourth page until the end.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Quote pg.56 "Eric is a totally jerk and a womanizer! I can't believe I have a crush on him! He's only a pervert!" Unquote. Please replace Eric with Roy Mustang and what do you get? Roy Mustang is a totally jerk and a womanizer! I can't believe I have a crush on him! He's only a pervert! I have an atom crush on him. Okay maybe a crush the size of the sky._

_Love,_

_Riza"_

'The sky is pretty big……….That means She……'His thoughts were unfinished because at that very moment five words filled him with dread.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Riza asked, sounding very deadly. Then she saw the diary and she glared, she ripped him apart with the look on her face. " I will give you five seconds to run."

"Bye!" Roy cried, running for his life because he was running for his life. Her bullets never touched him even if she was the best shot in the military. 'I hope this tree can hold out. I don't want to die.'

2 weeks later-

Riza walked into the office and found Roy groaning. "Having pains, sir?" He whimpered before he answered. He looked horrible and he felt horrible.

"Yes, everywhere." She hid a smile and replied.

"Do you believe in voodoo?" She asked. He stared at her blankly; the question was a bit off topic not to mention weird.

"Not really." He said puzzled. She again had to hide a smile.

"I'll fetch some coffee and tea." And with that she was gone the moment Hughes appeared. Roy could see a photo peeping out his pocket and Roy groaned.

"I have the answer to your pains!" Hughes announced.

"It is the cuteness of your daughter?" Roy asked tiredly, he was not in the mood.

"Yes! Well, that would cure you but I mean why you have pains." He flipped out the picture and Roy flinched. "They found you in the nearest river." Washed up on the banks of the river was a wax figure of Roy but you could barely tell. Bullets were on every inch of his body, he looked like Swiss cheese. Then there was an area between his legs…..Completely destroyed……..

"Ouch!" Roy whimpered. Riza walked back to the room and smiled at the two men.

"Don't you love Swiss cheese?"


	11. Going too Far

A/n: I'm not really going to change a lot for these. I mean I want to preserve the text that my readers like, so no major changes or anything.

Music Box: 11: Going too Far

He sat at his desk waiting for Riza Hawkeye to burst in. He had sent in a request that all female personals must wear miniskirts and halter tops. The fuhrer had agreed and made a new order about the dress code. The dress code was changed and female personals had to wear Roy's requests and no boots. There was whistling going on in the hall so loud that Roy could hear in the office with the door closed. The door swung open and she walked in. Riza was wearing a white halter top imprinted with blue and yellow flowers. To match was a blue miniskirt that barely reached mid-thigh and she wore blue and white sandals.

"Sir, do you have a death wish?" She asked. Today was not a good day. First she had to wear a halter top and a miniskirt without boots. Then all her hairclips broke when she was trying to control her anger. The men in the office could barely control their drool.

"I am already in heaven, Hawkeye." Roy laughed as he fixed his eyes on her legs. She looked breath taking. "You should have been a model, Hawkeye." She gritted her teeth; nobody was paying attention to her! Well, they were but they were looking at her legs, not at her face.

"Look up! I am talking to you!" She stated, her blood beginning to boil again.

"Gladly, I will." The perverted Colonel's eyes went up from her legs and stopped mid-way at her chest. There was a pool of drool dripping from Roy's mouth, not to mention all the other men in the room.

"You crossed the line, Sir." She grabbed Roy by the collar and dragged him into the hall. She was trying to ignore the whistles from men watching her. When they were outside, she stopped and turned around to look at him. She took the gun out of its holster and clicked the safety off. "Take off all your clothes. Keep your boxers." She demanded and he replied.

"Ohhh, of course." He began peeling his clothes off and by the time he was finished, it was almost lunch.

"Go up to the flagpole and lean your back against it now!" Her gun still hovering near his head. Roy did as he was told and Riza began tying him up with very thick rope. She did her tightest knot and smiled. The bell rung, making it known that it was lunch. Hundreds of soldiers walked out of HQ and started cackling.

"HAWKEYE! COME BACK HERE! NOW! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" He cried, trying to avoiding taunting eyes. Roy had finally snapped out of his trance.

"IT'S MY LUNCH BREAK, SIR! I HAVE TO GO CHECK IF I GOT ANY STAINS ON MY MINISKIRT!" She hollered over the laughter that was shaking the ground. She smiled; Riza knew that tonight she would have a good night's rest while Mr. Miniskirt chaser will be there till tomorrow morning.


	12. Your Protection: Stalking

A/n: Edited, text preserved.

Music Box: 12: Your Protection, Stalking

Riza walked briskly down the hall and Roy trailed behind.

'Why does she walk so fast?' He thought. Riza turned around and Roy dove behind a garbage can. Riza searched her surrounding with her eyes, and then she turned to walk again.

'Where is she going?' He thought to himself as he quietly followed her. She, again turned around as Roy quickly hid behind another garbage can.

"Sir, why are you stalking me? It's my lunch break. My free time, ever heard of it?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"It's for your protection…" Roy replied standing up behind from the garbage can. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, why would I need protection in HQ? I am armed and so is every other person in this building. If I screamed tons of soldiers would be at my aid. "

"I-I-I…." Roy stuttered, only Riza could make him stutter like he was a babbling idiot. She again gave him a question look.

"Tell me the truth. Don't make me go beyond reason." Roy knew beyond reason meant she would shoot him. He began to explain his reasons for stalking her.

"Havoc told me that on the weekend he saw you with a walking garbage can who chops people up." Roy said, with great disgust in his voice.

"Barry the Chopper, I assume." She smiled, very amused at his disgust.

"When I asked you if you were with anybody over the weekend and you said no. Havoc said to me that you lied because Barry threatened you to not tell anyone." Roy was now looking down at his shoes. "That's why I am protecting from an evil garbage can that likes to chop people up."

"You-took-advice- from-Havoc-about-the-female-gender?" She cried through thundering laughter. Roy blushed; again Riza was the only one who could make him blush.

"Come on, sir. Let's go. You can stalk me but you better finish your paperwork today." Riza called to him. He looked up at Riza, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Yes!" He screamed and suddenly, soldiers appeared by his side asking what had happened. He had lost Riza in the crowd of armed men and women.

"How am I gonna stalk-um protect her now?" He hurried down the halls of HQ, leaving behind a group of confused soldiers.

"He's stalking Hawkeye?"

"He said protecting, silly!"

"Why would she need protection? She is fully capable of that herself."

"Do you think they're having a relationship?"

"That's against the rules."

"Who cares about rules?"


	13. Your Protection: Stalking Again

A/N: Edited, text preserved.

Music Box: 13: Your Protection, Stalking Again

Riza walked slowly down a sidewalk back to HQ, soaking in the sun's warm rays. She had lost Roy in a group of soldiers but she didn't worry. She had a great lunch and was humming happily. It was a bit strange to find that Roy was stalking her but now she felt nothing could ruin this day. Riza turned around; Barry the Chopper dove behind a garbage can. She scanned her surroundings, turned and then begins walking again. Barry slowly followed Riza's lead trying to not make a sound which is very hard if you're a soul in a metal suit of armor.

Riza stopped walking and turned. "Barry, why are you stalking me?" Barry blushed if a suit of armor could blush. Why had he fallen in love with her? The only soul alive that could make him blush.

"I am not stalking you. I am protecting you." He offered his answer to her. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Protecting? In Broad daylight? From what?" She said coolly. "May I remind you I am armed with guns?"

"I-I-I" Barry stuttered. Riza was the only one in the world that could make him stutter. "I am protecting you from that stupid punk."

"Punk?" Riza's mind searched to see if she knew anyone that was a punk. 'Havoc? No, He's a loser, not a punk.'

"Yea, that punk who is always playing with fire. Didn't his mother teach him that playing with fire could hurt someone? That stupid punk." Barry exclaimed.

Riza's mind clicked, 'Roy.'

"Roy, I assume." She replied, raising her eyebrow again.

"I heard that you worked with that stupid punk and when I asked you if you worked with him, you said no. So then this guy said that he threatened to set your hair on fire if you told anybody." He confessed, looking at the bottom of his armor feet.

"I said no because you asked if I worked with a punk." Riza cried almost ready to burst out laughing.

"Who told you I worked with Roy, anyway?" Riza stifled a giggle.

"Havoc." He looked in her eyes. Riza started to laugh.

"Havoc? You listened to Havoc about girls?" Riza was on the verge of tears.

"He said that he could help me win you over." The chopper said shyly. Riza could not believe it what was wrong with Havoc? When she got back to HQ, they were going to have a _nice little_ talk about stalkers and guns.

Riza walked in to a crowd of people, hoping to lose Barry the Chopper and she did.

"How am I going to stalk-err protect her now?" He screamed, rushing out of the crowd. That left the townspeople in confusion.

"Was that Barry the Chopper?" A boy asked.

"Yea. Wasn't that Miss Hawkeye?" A little girl replied back.

"Yes, very nice girl but with a bit of a temper." An elder man joined their chat.

"Barry the chopper is stalking her?" The boy asked his little sister.

"Do you think he'll chop her?" His sister asked, worried.

"No, I think he's going to rape her and then chop her head off. Then he's going to put her head on his shelf so he can always remember that he raped her." The boy told his little sister.

"Miss Hawkeye wouldn't let that happen. She's tough. When I grow up I want to be just like her!" The girl piped.

"You want to have a suit of armor that chops people up, stalk you and plot to rape you. Then chop off your head and put your head on his shelf so he could always remember that he raped you?" The boy questioned the girl. The girl hit her older brother.

"Children! Behave!" The elderly man cried. "Even suits of armors need a love life even if it means raping someone!"

The children stared at the old man in horror.


	14. Strippers and Slippers:Misunderstandings

A/n: Edited, text preserved.

Music box: 14: Strippers and Slippers, Misunderstandings

Riza was talking to Havoc about shoes as Roy walked into the office.

"Hmm, slippers? I love slippers, they feel so good!" Riza laughed because of female….mood swings….

"Yea they're great to walk in. My little brother had one of those weird slippers shaped kinda like a dog. Do you like big slippers or small ones? Havoc asked.

"I like big ones, I'm not into the tight little ones" She again laughed because of female….mood swings….

As the day dragged on and on, Roy repeated the chat in his head, only his version sounded different. He only managed to hear a muffled slippers but he thought they had said strippers.

Roy's Version.

"Hmm, strippers? I love strippers, they feel so good." Riza laughed because of female….mood swings….

"Yea they're great to... My little brother had one of those weird strippers shaped kinda like a dog. Do you like big strippers or small ones? Havoc asked.

"I like big ones, I'm not into tight little ones." She again laughed because of female….mood swings….

Roy had never known that Riza liked strippers! Big ones too. About Havoc's little brother…He had a dog shaped stripper? Now Roy knew that it wasn't Havoc's fault he's weird…It just runs in the family.

Now Roy had a plan. If Riza wanted a wanted to see a man undress, then it was going to be him.


	15. Strippers and Slippers: Worst of it

A/n: Edited. This is getting tiring.

Music box: 15: Strippers and Slippers, Worst of it

Roy paced, this was a whole new discover! Riza, who barely shows any emotion other than anger liked strippers! He began laughing insanely. His plan to get into Riza's heart was just as insane. 'Everything in my life is insane.' He thought. The phone rang and he lost his train of thought. He slowly answered the phone.

"Hello." Roy asked.

"Colonel?" A female voice echoed in his ear. 'Riza.' He thought. Roy felt his heart skip a couple of beats.

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" He was shocked. Tonight, he could launch his 122nd "Make Riza love me" plan. His dream was finally coming true, oh how he longed for this moment.

"Of course. I'll be there in an hour."

"Sure." Riza had hung up. He had an hour to get ready. Roy began with taking a cold shower.

Riza hung up the phone. She turned around and said, "He'll be here in an hour." Everybody groaned. It was her idea to throw a party for Roy who was more stressed than usual. She worried about him all the time but maybe this would take her mind off things.

He put on his good boxers, the cute ones with mini flames on them and a coat. He slammed the down behind him. He laughed to himself, he was getting some tonight. Roy imagined Riza confessing her deep rooted passion for him. 'This is getting too good!' He thought to himself.

'He better not do anything stupid. I don't even want to do this but if this helps…..'Riza thought as the party comers moped about waiting for Roy.

"Ding-dong" The door bell ran, Riza opened the door and stood a certain man with only his boxers on.

"Surprise!" Everyone else had said, while Riza was turning red. Very red and Roy looked like he wanted to curl up on the floor and die. Some people would call Rot Mustang, a very talented alchemist, others would call him a little funny in the head and Riza Hawkeye would call him a "FRICKIN' PERVERT THAT DOESN'T DESERVE HIS LIFE AT ALL BECAUSE HE THINKS EVERYONE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH HIM BUT I DON'T."

"I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Roy cried as Riza held up her cake, the one she baked for Roy and slammed into his face. She closed the door behind her, leaving Roy outside. She slowly picked up her gun, clicked of the safety and began shooting bullets at the door.

"I will rip out your heart and feed it to the last woman you sleep with!" She screamed in his face as she opened the door again. "Run, now." Roy began running and she began to chase after him.

They left a group of confused people there, in Riza's house.

"Do you thing they're sleeping together?" A female voice asked.

"No, they can't be. She got mad at him and threatened to rip out her heart and feed it to the last woman he slept with." A male's gruff voice answered in reply.

"That would be her. She's mad because they got caught being secret lovers in front of us." Another voice cut in.

"I am hungry. What a waste of cake!" One short blond boy with long hair yelled. Everyone sighed in agreement.


	16. Meanings of SEX

A/n: I fixed the little mistakes, so its edited. I think this may be my favorite chapter.

A/N: I have an English teacher who called me pathetic right to my face. I was joking! SHE CAN'T EVEN TAKE A JOKE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WORDS THAT ARE NOT FIT FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T TAKEN SEX EDUCATION YET. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEX IS.

THE RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER IS R. IT IS AN R-RATED CAHPTER, NOT REALLY BUT IT IS.

Music Box: 16: Meanings for SEX

_**Sex (seks) n. L sexus **_

_**1. Either of two divisions, male or female, into which persons, animals, or plants are divided**_

_**2. The character of being male or female**_

_**3. The attraction between sexes**_

_**4. Sexual intercourse**_

Roy sighed heavily at the paper in front of him. Hawkeye could not take a joke because she sure didn't think it was funny when she saw the writing on the wall. Tons and tons of sexual terms were written on the wall with a bright red marker. Roy had claimed that he was being framed. Riza was skeptical, she told him to explain, the marker on his desk that expelled the same color ink on the wall, the stain of red on his uniform and the fact that the writing on the wall looked exactly like his handwriting.

She informed him that the others would take care of scrubbing the walls clean of quote, "R-rated words that don't belong in a place like this because some immature person was so very bored" unquote but he would have to look up every word he had written on the wall.

This was in fact, the perfect punishment for him, there were about too many words to count. He found out that this task was extremely boring. Riza was ruining sex for him! SEX WAS BECOMING BORING! How was that possible?

**Sex.**

**The only thing men can do right.**

He wrote on the paper instead of the real definition, how could she do this to him? How could she torture him, so slowly and so painfully?

_**Vagina**_

_**The female area that receives the penis during sexual intercourse and acts as a birth canal for the baby. **_

She was ruining his life. His sex life was going to be ruined and it's all because of Riza but it's not as bad as last time. Last time Riza kneed him in a place where the light doesn't shine. Then she told him to go to the doctor and see if he could still have children. No, it wasn't as bad as last time but this time was bad too.

**Vagina**

**1. The hole you poke a stick in.**

He wrote quickly on the paper, this was going to take forever. He wanted to do something that would not make sex boring for him like having sex. Sex could never be boring but seeing all the sexual terms on black and white made him tired and bored.

_**Condom**_

_**1. A birth control device for males, made of soft stretchable rubber called latex. **_

Were they serious? The people who wrote this dictionary must have been old and boring. Honestly look at their definitions! Have they ever heard of Viagra?

**Condom**

**1. God's gift to men, God knows men don't want children with a one night stand or a hooker.**

He snickered slightly as he wrote that part on his paper. He wondered what Riza was doing right now…Had she ever…done it before? He was questioning this quite a bit as he began to flip through the pages to the next word.

_**Fellatio**_

_**Mouth contact with the penis**_

He grinned at the definition of this word. He has still imagining Riza and her freakiness.

**Fellatio**

**A blowjob**

Only a few more to go, then he would be free from this torture. Free at last.

_**Cunnilingus**_

_**1. Mouth contact with the female genitals**_

He wondered what kind of person was Riza when it came to sex. She always seem to be uptight and quiet, maybe she was one of the uptight and quiet types that were really wild and kinky in bed. He was trying to imagine Riza as one of those types.

**Cunnilingus**

**1. Some great oral sex (that is, with dental wrap)**

He could imagine her tearing off clothing with her teeth, she did have a bit of a temper… He could imagine all the freaky things she could do…..

_**Erection**_

_**1. Swelling, stiffing, and rising of the penis**_

Wow, how did they put it so bluntly like that? To describe it as simply as that, was what Roy found amazing.

**Erection.**

**1. What I am having now.**

"Hawkeye," Roy called as he rose from his chair, "I am finished and I am going home."

"Alright, sir but why?" Riza asked calling from her desk.

"I need a cold shower." Riza gave him a look of confusion.

Roy had a feeling that he was going to have a wet dream tonight of the girl who made him look up sexual terms in the dictionary.

A/n: That was such a….perverted chapter/ short story. I used my health notes and a dictionary to define the…sexual terms… Please review!


	17. A Grave Mental Disease: Haunting

A/n: It's short and evil.

Music box: 17: A Grave Mental Disease, Haunting

There was something wrong with himself. He knew it. He was insane, he was a raving lunatic. He knew he had a grave mental disease.

Roy Mustang was going crazy. He was that sure of it because there was one thing that was always on his mind.

No, it wasn't sex (but he sure thought about it a lot.) it was Elizabeth or rather Riza Hawkeye, who haunted his dreams and all of his thoughts.

It happened all the time. Something always reminded him of her.

He could be on a date with a girl from a flower shop, who was clinging to his arm like she couldn't swim and he was a floating piece of wood and wonder if Riza would cling onto his arm like that girl was.

The thing was it was impossible for him not to think about her and it drove him crazy.

"Sir, Ed and Al are ready to report on their recent findings." First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said as the two boys walked into the room.

"Hey shorty!" Roy greeted Ed and then nodded at Al. That shorty comment set Ed off and Roy found himself bored out if his mind.

"SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING BEAN SOMETHING!" Ed yelled, jumping up and down. Roy wondered if how many kids Riza wanted. He nodded at Ed, to go on about his report.

" BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BEARING BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH KIDS BLAH BLAH BLAH HARD BLAH BLAH." Ed said. Roy thought about Riza bearing his kids and then thought about how they would make the kids.

"Okay, go run off somewhere." Roy said, still not focused on anything about the thought of making kids with Riza. Ed left with Al but not without some more shouting.

"Sir, were you listening to anything they were saying?" Riza asked, eyeing him. Was she checking him out? Roy smiled brightly at her and shook his head. She tossed some papers onto his desk. "Their written report. Be sure to read it." Then Riza smiled. Something was up.

A/n: Hated this beginning but at least I updated. No, I'm not that stupid that it takes me like 4 months to write something this short but school is evil. This is going to be a maybe 3 or 4 part short story. After this short story, I'm planning to go back to some themes from the first few chapters and write something about it.


	18. A Grave Mental Disease: Non Believer

A/N: I edited all the chapters! Sort of… It's been so long. I'm really sorry and I want to thank all the people who still have me on their favorites and etc. You people are the best! So here is the continuation of "A Grave Mental Disease". If there's occ, then remember love makes us crazy and stupid.

Music Box: 18: A Grave Mental Disease, Non-Believer

"Haaaaaaaaaavoc." Roy called, dejectedly from his desk. He laid his head onto the desk, his arms hanging limply by his side. Havoc hurried to the Colonel's desk, putting out his cigarette on Riza's desk. Riza looked at him, slightly irritated. Havoc muttered an apology.

"Yes, Sir?" Havoc asked, standing in front of Roy's desk. Roy groaned.

"Move. You're blocking my view."

"Of what? You're not even facing a window!" Havoc asked, bewildered.

"Moooooove. I can look at any damn thing I want to look at." Roy growled. Havoc pouted but then suddenly in a surprise move, he turned around to glance around the room.

"MOOOOOOOOOOVE." Roy complained. Havoc grinned, turning to face the Colonel again.

"Looks like someone has it bad." He sniggered, laughing like a twit. Roy was annoyed, who the hell has what bad?

"What the hell are you talking about? AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU MOVED?" Roy asked, lifting one limp arm to push Havoc out of the way.

"Colonel, you have it baaaaaaaad. I mean, you're even in your dejected position." Havoc said, tauntingly. Roy wasn't very happy. He couldn't sleep last night, thinking about his female subordinate. And he couldn't sleep now. Why dream about the person when the person was right in front of him? Roy was reasonable even if he couldn't stop thinking about Riza.

"I do not," Roy gritted his teeth, "have a dejected position." Havoc just laughed again. Riza shot a look over to Roy's desk.

"Colonel, Havoc. Why is it that when they should be working, two grown men are having a discussion where they are stretching the syllables in words?" Riza asked.

"You got me in trouble!" Roy cried, still not budging an inch from his spot, his face still on his desk.

"I know why. I know why you're so saaaaaaad. I know what's bothering you." Havoc said, a bit giddy from caffine. He laughed again as Roy stared at him.

"Fine, smartass. Tell me why I'm so sad." Roy ordered. Havoc would probably know he was the craziest of them all and if anyone knew mental diseases it would be him, he probably has been diagnosed with more mental diseases than some people have IQ points.

"It's looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove." Havoc sang and began to skip around the room. "It's loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove." He circled the room twice before stopping in front of Roy's desk again, after Riza had given him warnings.

"Why are you so happy, Havoc?" Riza asked, puzzled at why Havoc would circle the room and sing very off pitch.

"I have a date tonight." Havoc yelled, his grin huge. Riza nodded and dismissed him from her thinking. Roy tried to watch Riza as Havoc was still standing in front of his desk.

"How the hell is it love?" He asked Havoc, who was still grinning like an idiot. Havoc ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed.

"It's love because you can't stop thinking about her. You can't sleep at night because you stay up late thinking about her and you can't sleep at work because you watch her, thinking about how wonderful and how perfect she is." Havoc replied. Damn, this guy was good. Roy stared at Havoc, hell he was right about the mental diseases and Havoc would know them but…

"I don't believe you. I'm not in love." Roy said, pointing his finger at Havoc as he stayed dejected on the desk.

"Oh, you don't believe me when I say you have a dejected position and you don't believe me when I say you're in love." Havoc responded, poking Roy.

"Call me a non-believer." Roy sighed. "I don't believe just any crap that comes out people's mouths."

"Hmph." Havoc walked out of the room, finally leaving Roy to enjoy the sight of Riza. Riza, of course had heard the whole conversion and was planning to have a little fun. She walked over to Roy. Roy instantly sat up and smiled.

"Hello, Hawkeye." Roy smiled, a bit unnaturally. His smile was so bright that it could have rivaled the sun.

"Colonel, I just want to say…" Riza trailed off and Roy kept the smile on his face, he thought it was nice that Riza was so close to him.

"Go on." He urged, inhaling her scent like a stalker but they say "You are stupid when you are young and worse if you are young and in love."

Riza placed her hand on his shoulder. Roy thought he just died and gone to heaven.

"I heard snippets of your conversion." She said and Roy gasped at her.

"Wha-a?"

"I know all about it. And I accept you and Havoc being together even though it may be a **bad move** but like Havoc said, **it's love**."

"Wha-a?"

"And I know that you have a **date** with Havoc **tonight** to **view** the stars together. I completely support your relationship with Havoc and think its wonderful that you have found someone for yourself."

"Wha-a?"

Riza walked out of the room, slowly as Roy watched her walk away, speechless. How could she totally misunderstand?!?

Riza smiled as she walked out the door. Hey, girls just want to have fun.

A/n: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. FINISHED CHAPTER! YES! I'm so happy. I'm going to update more often. I'm think there should be one more part to this story, so yea. The next chapter will probably be another part of "A Grave Mental Disease". So review, please. Keep my happy mood up. (I get happy too easily…) Ohhh and the words in **bold** are Riza's "snippets" that she "heard".


	19. A Grave Mental Disease: Pinning Up

Music Box: 19 : A Grave Mental Disease, Pinning up

Roy was furious.

Riza, RIZA thought that he was...dating Havoc?!?

What kind of horrible nightmare was this?

Roy paced the room,sweating, nervous, furious and very in love all at the same time. What could he do to stop this horrible misunderstanding? How could she even think that? He was Roy Mustang, THE playboy alchemist, the notorious womanizer.

Havoc walked into the room, unaware of his superior's rage. He had a nice lunch and it was beautiful day, how was he to know that the minute he entered the office again that the Colonel would unleash a montrous rage on him?

"You." Roy said, his eyes narrowing. Havoc gulped. Roy moved towards him in a graceful 'you-better-take-this-time-to-run-because-I-WILL-kill-you' sort of walk. Havoc didn't get the hint.

"Hello, Colonel." Havoc said, nervously trying to avoid the Colonel's eyes. Roy had reached him and slammed him against the wall. He pinned him up against the wall.

"I'm going to kill your sorry ass." Roy said, dangerously as Havoc choked to speak.

"W-why?"

"SHE THINKS WE'RE DATING! SHE THINKS-" Roy paused for dramatic effect.

"WE'RE IN LOVE." He finished, not letting go of his grip on Havoc.

Unforunately...

"Am I interrupting something important?" A female voice rang into the room. A female voice that Roy and Havoc recongizned all too well.

Riza was standing there, door open, seeing Roy pin Havoc up against a wall. His face was too close to Havoc's to think they were just talking normally and Roy declaring quite loudly that they were "in love" only left Riza to think of the worst.

Roy turned pale, Havoc was red and Riza was standing there, the look on her face did not change at all as she suggested, "Maybe these meeting are more suited to a hotel room."

"This is not what you think." Roy cried, letting go of Havoc. Havoc gasped for air, the oxgyen filling his deprived lungs.

Riza smiled reassuringly, "I thought I told you that I accept and support your relationship."

Havoc upon hearing those words stared at Riza before Roy began blabbering," I would never...with Havoc...I don't want to get rabies...I mean he's not even remotely handsome...NOT that I'm into those things, I'm just saying...He's a smoker too, kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray...NOT that I even kissed Havoc...Or licked an ashtray..."

Havoc ignored the blabbering Colonel and exclaimed with passion, "THE COLONEL'S IN LOVE WITH YOU."

Roy stopped talking, the amused look on Riza's face flickered. Roy was ready to set Havoc's hair on fire, how dare he profess a deep heartfelt secret and it wasn't even HIS deep heartfelt secret, it was Roy's.

"Well, maybe if the Colonel stopped pinning up random blondies in the office, he might get to pin this blondie onto a bed." Riza laughed teasingly and left the room.

They were speechless.

A/n: Sorry, this chapter is short because it was rushed. I'm hoping that I'll write a longer (and better) chapter next time. So, sorry about that and just wait for (hopefully a better and longer) new chapter. This is the end of 'A Grave Mental Disease.'


	20. If I Was Insane

**Music box: 20: If I Was Insane...**

Sitting in the office and doing nothing but paperwork was boring, especially on a hot drowsy day like this. The fan turned slowly and did very little to cool the heat. Mustang and his men were lounging around, sleeves rolled up and sweating. The heat had made everybody cross and they snapped at each other.

"Why did you have to be a fire alchemist, Colonel? I mean, it would have been a hundred times better if you were a water alchemist. You could have water rain on us lightly or something." Breda asked as he wiped the sweat off his nose.

"I'll have fire rain on you right now if you don't shut up." Roy growled, not lifting his head from his desk.

"Why is it so hot?" Havoc groaned. Everyone glared at him and Riza sat at her desk, not breaking a sweat as she continuously looked through paperwork and stacked her papers on the left side of her desk.

After his poor attempt to start conversation sparked nothing but a slight movement of the head, Havoc tried again. "Why don't we play a game?" That had sparked interest, Roy and the rest of the men looked towards Havoc. "It's called, "If I was insane."

"That sounds stupid." Falman grumbled and Havoc glared at him. "Go on, pretend like I didn't just call your idiotic game stupid."

"Basically you say 'If I was insane…..' and something you would do if you're crazy." Havoc explained as the other men nodded.

"Havoc, you can't play." Roy announced, raising a limp hand to fan himself.

"What? Why not?" Havoc was bewildered, why couldn't he play? He introduced the damn game!

"Because you _are_ insane." Fuery, who was normally the nicest, said while he took off his glasses and drooped onto his desk.

"HMPH." Havoc, indignant replied.

"Hmph? What are you? A girl?" Breda said tauntingly before Riza shot him a look. He muttered an apology.

"If I was insane," Falman drawled out, "I would be Havoc." That earned a round of laughter from the men as Havoc let out another 'hmph'.

"If I was insane," Breda laughed, "I would challenge the Colonel to a fight." Everyone murmured in agreement and Roy grinned weakly.

"If I was insane, I would make Hawkeye angry." Roy said and another murmur of agreement went around the room.

"If I was insane, I would call Edward Elric short." Fuery concluded and Roy scoffed. He called that little alchemist short all the time. Everyone turned to stare at Hawkeye.

"Yes?" Riza said, as she scribbled something down on the paper she was holding. "Oh? You want me to go?" The men nodded.

"If I was insane, I would want to sleep with the Colonel." Riza sighed. Snickers were heard before Riza opened her mouth again.

"I've been trying to get admitted to a mental hospital all week."

* * *

A/n: Yes, I know. Very weak. I'm sorry. I need to get back on the ball with these short stories and drabbles. I heart all my reviewers and anyone who takes the time to read this. You deserve better and I am going to try and dish it out for you. Check out my profile for more information. 


	21. The Truth Of It All:Drunken Confession

Music Box: 21: The Truth Of It All, A Drunken Confession

Riza thought she was having a delusion.

How would it be possible otherwise for Roy Mustang, her colonel to be banging at her door at three in the morning?

It was not possible at all.

After she opened the door, he stumbled in and landed himself onto the sofa. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

And he was drunk, not even the I-love-everyone drunk that Havoc was but he was a sober drunk and that just made matters worse because you could never tell if the actual serious person or the drunk was talking.

"Roy." It seemed a little too cold, a little too bizarre, and little too polite to call him Colonel in this kind of situation. And finally, in the last twenty minutes in which all these strange events had happened, Roy Mustang had finally acknowledged her existence.

"Riza." He said, the name rolling off his tongue perfectly, not a slurred syllable to be heard and he repeated her name again.

"I need to tell you something." It was amazing to Riza that the colonel or Roy rather sounded completely sober when he was not. He smelled too strongly of alcohol to have had only a few drinks and he was still holding a bottle of vodka when he had come to her door.

"Hmm?"

"You know I have a dream. I want to change this place, this country for the better. I want to make this place better than what it is. Do you know what this place is? It's the land of crushed dreams, broken hopes and empty hearts. The government instead of protecting the people, they're destroying them. I want to change that no matter what and this whole time, you've been by my side. You haven't left it once even though you've questioned my decisions and thought that I was an idiot. You've encouraged me and helped push me to the top just like a wife would. That's what you're like to me, a wife… Actually, I want you to be my wife. I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone till I met you. You saw me at my worst and yet you still believe that I'm able to change this place. God, Riza, didn't you already see it? Didn't you already know that I love you by the way I look at you, talk to you and treat you? That's the truth of it all. I love you."

Riza thought her heart just might stop

* * *

A/n: Gah. I finally updated. I know the confession is kind of weak. So basically this is a going to be one of those short stories that have three or four parts. I'm trying this "confession" thing out, so you might be seeing a few confessions after this story. I'm so grateful to all the people who still read this and like it. Really, thank you. 


End file.
